


Love Tangle Oneshots

by TheRealAuthorDiva



Category: Love Tangle - Fandom, Melanie Martinez - Fandom, Shall We Date?: Love Tangle, Swd - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Music, Oneshot, Swe, love tamgle, love tangle, swd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealAuthorDiva/pseuds/TheRealAuthorDiva
Summary: Love Tangle one-shots but I base the story off Melanie Martinez songs and others (comment for some!)
Relationships: Love - Relationship, cite - Relationship, cute - Relationship, soft - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Notice

While this work is primarily using Melanie Martinez songs it also involves any that I have a good idea for OR anything you comment!

I really hope you enjoy this!

See you next chapter!


	2. Alphabet Boy | Nolan X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan X reader   
> Putting a spin on Alphabet Boy  
> Enemies to Lovers

Alphabet Boy  
Nolan X Reader

Why? Why on Earth did he have to always be here to harass her? Always aiming his insults to her. What was she, his firing target? (Y/n) sighed and tapped her finger lightly against the table Josh served her coffee on. All she wanted to do was relax with some hot coffee on a cold and crisp day but he just had to ruin it.

"Ah, (Y/n), back from work? It seems you've worked hard," he commented and took a seat next to her. She felt slightly happy at his praise, I mean... Who wouldn't? She may not like him but a compliment is a compliment. "I can tell by how your hair is a mess," he finished his sentence and on God (Y/n) was on the verge of throwing her cup at his stupid arrogant pretty, wait what- he may be cute but she can't think that.

She couldn't think that for a variety of reasons. Even if that cocky man made her heart flutter like the butterflies when he complimented her - not like that's her situation - she'd never tell him because what he certainly doesn't need is an ego boost. And she does technically work under him. It's terrible to say the least. To see him during work, while it may not be often, sets off some sort of feeling. Hatred? Loathing? Possibly a mix is what she's thinking.

Or maybe she's always so mad because even in her time away from him he occupies her mind. Watching a show at night, reading, drawing... But how could she ever connect her calming activities to someone who made her blood boil? That's exactly her thought while laying in bed. Until a knock interrupted her thoughts of hatred or loathing. She got up and opened the door to reveal just who she wanted the least... Or the most in a sense.

"They're giving it candy canes for Christmas treats." Of course it was work related... It couldn't be anything else-- why did she care again? She doesn't.

"Couldn't they have given me this at work?" She leaned against the door frame and noticed his face become slightly lighter. She really could've used this candy cane and gotten a hot chocolate instead of a coffee from Josh. Now that would've been a nice combo.

"You left too early," that's a lie. (Y/n) left late from work due to an overflow of documents. "So obviously I decided to give it to you here. We're both here so I can easily do it." She took the candy cane and smiled gently. Oh how she wishes she were a kid again, eating candy canes by the fire after spending hours in the snow. She looked at Nolan serenely and for the first time since her first meeting, she smiled genuinely and thanked him. 

"Well I still have mine if you'd like to eat them together," he offered. What? No no no, she will NOT spend anymore time with him than necessary, even if she really wanted to.

"That'd be lovely," she took a pause while realizing just what word she used to describe that... Lovely? No no no. "But I have to get to sleep early. I promised Joy I'd have a girls day tomorrow and she'll get me if I'm even a minute late." She politely declined and shut the door. What was with her? Being polite to him? But... More importantly, why did he ask for them to go together? 

"Keep it simple stupid," she muttered while walking back, reminding herself that she's just overthinking it. And why should she care? She doesn't. Not one bit. She opened the wrapper slowly and gently and saw a piece of paper flutter out and softly hit her bedside. 

Once she read the paper she almost threw out the candy cane. It was most certainly from him... She recognized his handwriting from his documents. It's just... Him telling her ways to be like him in this field. Like she'd ever do that, she hates how he acts. Besides, she didn't want to be a lawyer necessarily, but maybe still work in their field. Too much college, too much money for it. 

"I already know all this stuff, why does he have to tell me again? I don't care about his -oh so wonderful- degrees he achieved so quickly," she mocked him slightly and ripped it in half. She X lightly chewed and sucked on the candy cane until falling asleep.

After getting ready for her day out with Joy, (Y/n) headed down to the kitchen to fix some breakfast. Of course Josh could always do that for her but she just wanted to cook today. After grabbing ingredients for oatmeal and starting it she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Looking back she saw Nolan. Just blank faces with an apple in his open hand. He set it down and cut it in front of her and put it in her oatmeal.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" She looked in the boiling pot and prodded it with her spatula.

"It's good, trust me," he walked off quickly before she could reply. But did she want to trust him? No. Will she? Yes. After eating it she realized he was right. It really was good. After that she headed out with Joy to some shops. Of course they spent hours on end trying things on to buy about one necklace and a shirt. It's just who they were. But at about 2pm she got a call and gave (Y/n) a sad look.

"I'm sorry, (Y/n), but I got a call from work. It's really important and-"

"You can head out, don't worry." She reassured her friend while she walked out of the store. After walking around town for a bit, (Y/n) decided to head back to Lilac Court but first she had to put on her shirt. It just looked so good. An off the shoulder brown sweater? Yes please.

But as she walked home she got irritated. She barely got to hang around with Joy and now on her off day she's called in? Talk about bad luck... And that only grew. Walking when it started up a blizzard can, undoubtedly, set a person off. Upon walking into the apartment she heard Paul talk, which is already a bad enough sign.

"Well my degree-" Paul began bragging.

"Fuck your stupid degree," she muttered and walked to her room. Everyone looked at her in shock but only Nolan followed her to her room. He sat down next to her on her as she sighed. She must've been extremely tired as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well maybe you should just lay down to calm-" he went to pay her head softly.

"Stop treating me like a child," she shrugged off his hand and glared.

"You're acting like one." He retorted. 

"I'm not just a dumb intern anymore! I'm not just some young girl who you can tease around! You aren't the smartest here you know."

"Well I'd still say due to my record of never losing a case-"

"Oh, so you think you're smarter than me now? Huh? Is that it?" She started to raise her voice louder and louder.

His eyes widened in slight shock and confusion. She's never had any sort of outburst ever. While her being visibly annoyed is one thing this... This is something completely different. Through his constant teasing and backhanded compliments (that he always meant nicely he's just... Him) she's never been like this.

"No, just-" he was cut off by her pressing her lips to his.

"God, I hate that I love you!" She crouched down but he immediately picked her up and sat her on the bed, kissing her again.

"You know I don't stop after just one thing," he whispered into her ear as he laid her down.


	3. Henrik X Reader | Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting a spin on Play Date  
> Sexual themes but no lemons  
> Kinda fluff

Play date:  
Henrik X reader

Warning: sexual themes, not a lemon (I don't write those)

(Y/n) got into the window and saw him standing there next to the bed. The wind was pushing her forward to him and she followed it without even bothering to shut the window.

"Who's here?" She asked him while taking off her shirt.

"Nobody. Tonight it's just you and me. Alone." Maybe before she'd be afraid of someone being at the palace but now? She doesn't care. She's had several close calls before. It's all apart of the thrill. Like when Carter came in.

"Henrik? I heard some mutters. What's the matter?"

"Ah, nothing Carter. Just... Talking to myself," (Y/n) could hear him from above the blankets she was thrown under. She almost laughed but understood the severity of that. A prince engaging in sexual activities with a reporter? Now that's a scandal waiting to happen.

He pulled her out from the blankets and pulled her close. She knew better than to make a sound then, with Carter still too close by. 

"(Y/n)?" His voice knocked her out of her memories. That was her first time, it became a past time. 

"Yeah," she breathed the palace air while continuing to undress. 

"What's on the agenda tonight," he pulled her to the plush bed and started to stroke her hair.

"Definitely watching A Walk to Remember," she joked.

"We can."

"Huh?"

"If you want to. Not every night has to be sexual." She thought back to those nights. Those seemed to always be the best. Sneaking out was always fun. That was a nice memory.

"Drive drive drive!" He yelled while they sped from the drive thru. Nothing to drive away from, just for fun. Speeding with the radio all the way up. God, she loved it.

They parked in the grass and got out the bags of food. He pulled out some fries while she set up Netflix on her phone. 

"Wait wait wait," Henrik pulled out his phone and took a timed photo with her. Before the camera flashes he pulled in and kissed her lips. Her soft, cherry, fresh lips.

"Now let's watch the movie." 

Henrik put in A Walk to Remember and they snuggled close under the covers. Covers that she used to be gasping for breath under. Those were some... Nights.

The night she was chosen to be a reporter for the royal palace was something she'd never forget. But she never planned on falling for the prince... But this is what happened. And that skirt she wore, oh how she loved it. But it was ruined in their nights activity. How long had she been daydreaming? It's almost the end of the movie, she noted. She noticed that Henrik was talking but didn't take note of his words.

"Now my schedule... (Y/n)? Sweetie are you listening?" He teased his sleepy lover and pecked her forehead.

"Why should I care about your schedule," she muttered.

"Well we could've been together next week had this not been in the way. But I suppose if you don't care I can have you leave. Does now work for you leaving?"

"You know I care... I've always had." She whispered, really not wanting to leave him.

"Then I'll have you stay," he pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck.

"I never want to leave this moment with you."

"Then let's make this public."

"What? I... Henry, I couldn't..."

"Why not? We've been together for quite some time. And I'd like to be with you for much longer. Forever sounds nice to me." He pulled her closer as the end credits came on.

And now she was standing in front of an altar in a white gown. It didn't take long for a proposal and the wedding was so quickly done. Maybe play dates mean more than just childish flings... Maybe they're the start of love.


	4. Gingerbread Man | Andrea X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting a spin on Gingerbread man by Melanie Martinez. There's some sexual activities implied but nothing actually written of it, aka, not a lemon.

Gingerbread Man  
Andrea X reader (model)

What is life? And why are we here? Well, (Y/n) had a simple answer for that. Life is for partying and we're here simply to have a good time. Glancing down from her balcony she saw her shimmering pool. Now this was the life. Being so young, having so much fun, being so successful. She took out her phone and saw a notification on Instagram. She saw a message from a man named Andrea Lee, asking for photography.

"Heh," she giggled a bit and rolled her eyes. This happens all the time. Random men asking for photography, but of course it's just a catfish. She messages her friend about it just to simply make fun of it but saw a more shocking response.

✨ Bestie ✨  
: Nah, he's legit.

(Y/n)  
: what??

✨ Bestie ✨  
: He's legit.

✨ Bestie ✨  
: Like an actual photographer.

(Y/n)  
: should I shoot him a response??

✨ Bestie ✨  
: YES!! He's good and everyone can agree that he's pretty damn good looking too.

And that's exactly what happened. She responded with a meeting time and he pressed her to meet sooner. Today, to be exact. They're, surprisingly, near each other. So today. (Y/n) got a couple of her outfits and headed out. She sat near a bench until seeing a suspicious red haired man. She stood up and walked around, trying to get away from him. He looked so... Suspicious. Until he put a hand on her shoulder

"Andrea Lee. Let's get this started."

"Fine," she huffed and walked off to the mini forest. She just had to hope and pray no one would walk around there during it. It's not like she hasn't dealt with paparazzi before, it's just a nuisance to her.

"Don't act like you didn't agree to this," he grabbed her hand and dragged her quicker. They got to the forest and her eyes were dazzled. A small pond that glittered to put diamonds to shame, flowers that bloomed to the heavens. And God would she look hot in these photos. Andrea started to set up the cameras and she quickly changed behind a tree, embarrassed she didn't have a more hidden spot to change. Thankfully he seemed too focused on his camera. They took a couple photos and she did her thing but then he told her to change outfits. She went behind a tree and started changing.

"You don't have to seem so shy," he laughed and she went out to the light while stripping. He stared but didn't say anything. Wasn't he going to compliment her? Whatever.

"I know you've done worse than this with photographers," he accused and she let out a soft gasp. Standing in her lacy undergarments she walked up and tried to deny him.

"I'm not upset, I think it's fine," he leaned against the tree as she backed him up. She tried to look intimidating but it's a little hard in your bra and underwear. 

"You got a boyfriend?" He started to look her up a little bit more and shifted.

"I don't need one."

"So if something happened between us you wouldn't have anyone to lie to?"

And she started to laugh. She clutched her stomach and tears began to pour from her eyes.

"You're so thirsty!" She screamed with howling laughter. "What, you think I let any photographer do something? You're so stupid," she crossed her arms while trying to calm herself from her fit of laughs.

"All I'm saying is that this lighting makes you look exotic in those clothes." He got up his camera and made a motion to her. She looked to him and saw his eyes. Fuck, they looked seductive. Eyes man, how can he make them look good? And his little smirk? God she just wanted to kiss it away.

"Then let's do some photos," she tossed her other clothes to the side and started to position herself near the flowers. The clicks and flashes of lights made her forget that she even wanted to not do this. The way he talked and made her feel so comfortable while she laid in -basically- lingerie in a public area.

"So tonight?" She asked while packing up, finally putting clothes on.

"What makes you think I want you?" He scoffed at the suggestion. 

"Excuse me?" She thought. "I'm the hottest thing you will ever find."

"I'm kidding, I just wanted to see your cute face pouting," he lifted her chin and lightly kissed her forehead. "10 pm?"

"My place," she finished and left after giving him her address.

It was about 10:30 when she started to get anxious. Did he really leave her hanging? Her? A topic model? But the very fact that he didn't want her made her crave him more. She heard the door open and she hurried down, hoping it was him and not an intruder who now sees her in lingerie.

"Ah, (Y/n)." He set his jacket down and she saw him toned abs. Damn... "Just wait to get a good look at me," he winked as she led him to her bed. 

"You're gonna get ruined," he growled and pushed her down, lightly nipping at her neck.

"If you think you're having all the fun you're sorely mistaken," she smirked and flipped their positions so she was on top. 

The morning after she woke up tangled in his arms. His hair was a mess and her nails were lightly chipped from their night. She stretched her body out and felt her legs burn in soreness.

"You're up," Andrea groaned and looked at her under the blankets.

"I'm taking a shower soon. Join me?" She asked with a sly look. "I'm just trying to save some water."

"Of course," he got up quickly and followed her there. A bit after he got everything to leave.

"So, next week?" She leaned against the doorframe while he messed with his keys.

"Let me take you out on a date first," he winked and walked out. She felt her heart beat a little faster and blushed a little. Maybe she'll stick with this man. He seemed good enough. No- he is good enough. Yeah, she'll stick with him for, oh I don't know, forever.


	5. Playing Doctor | Carter X reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting a spin on Doctor by Jack Stauber  
> Carter X reader  
> Just light fluff only

Carter X reader

Really short, sorry! It takes me a bit to get writing and ideas, so feel free to put down oneshot ideas!

Pain. That's what she felt in her chest. Was it from running into the table and body slamming it? Maybe. Or was it from Nolan calling her an idiot? Also maybe. A mix perhaps. Her lungs seemed to choke up. But it wasn't that bad, she's just overreacting, as usual. Right? Of course right.

"(Y/n), are you alright?" Her boyfriend walked up and lifted her gently back to her feet. She almost collapsed down but nodded.

"Are you sure," Carter scanned her up and down, searching for visible wounds.

"Absolutely! I am in Tippety-top shape, trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you, (Y/n), it's just that I... Can't always believe you." He sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"Can't... Believe me?" She thought. Had she lied before? Did she not even remember it? Was she a bad girlfriend or is she overreacting? He said he trusted her but... Can't believe her? Don't those line up? And just like that, her already bad mood worsened to the roots. She walked up to her, well their, room and collapsed on the bed.

"(Y/n), do you want some tea?" He asked while his posture remained perfect.

"Huh- oh, yeah sure!" She smiled. Even though she was upset, Carter was a little... Dense with emotions. Or maybe he was too perfect to already see them. He placed her cup in front of her while she sat up to take it. 

"Ah, careful, it's hot-"

"Ah!" She yelped and dropped the cup, the hot tea burning her skin. Immediately he set to fixing it, the mess she made herself. She got up and started to help but he shook his head and gave her a cold towel.

"Do you need a doctor?" He asked after a few cold moments of silence. She shook her head and sighed, shifting herself on the bed slightly closer to him.

"You." She told him who she needed.

"(Y/n), I'm not a doctor."

"But I think you might be able to help," she curled up to him and he cracked a small smile. 

"So are you sick?" He felt her forehead teasingly while leaning in.

"No," (Y/n) leaned up and pecked his cheek playfully.

"Well," he sat back and brought her closer, "my diagnosis is that someone hasn't been treating you well." He sighed and brought her closer. "Because I haven't been around too much... I've been... Ignoring you for work. I have a dedication for my work but," he looked at her sweet face, "you may need more attention than my job does."

"So what do you propose?" She crawled up to his chest playfully and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, love is the only method, my dear."

"And you won't leave me for a late call from Henry tonight?" (Y/n) lifted her head and raised an eyebrow. It may have seemed playful but really it happened too often. 

"You know I can't just-" he sighed and sat up with (Y/n) on his lap. "Of course I won't leave you tonight," he smiled after looking at her pouting face. "How about, from now on, I give you three of these a day," he said while kissing her face while she giggled.

"I feel better already, thank you." She whispered and leaned into him. He stroked her hair gently and rubbed her neck lightly.

"You're not hurt, are you?" She peeked her head up and asked. He was close to shaking his head but then nodded, knowing shed kiss him anyways. 

She smiled and giggled, "well that won't do." She kissed his forehead, then both cheeks. They laid in silence, embracing each other's warmth.

"(Y/n)?" he asked, hoping she wasn't asleep already. She made a groan as a response and he chuckled quietly. "I think I'm hurt again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Nolan personality swap fanfic.   
> IMPORTANT! I made this and posted it on my tumblr account (skinng-wishing) so PLEASE do not go around and say that this is copied from there when it is my writing!

A/N: this is taken from my tumblr account (skinng-wishing) so please don't say it was stolen. I've been in a bit writers block so I'm super sorry I haven't been writing like at all!

(Y/n) woke in the sunlight and stretched her arms. She rolled over to the side and saw her boyfriend laying there in peace. She giggled and lightly jumped on top of him so she straddled him.

“Babe. Wake up,” she shook him lightly but he only groaned. “Baaaabe. C'mon, get up!” He finally got up and shook her off of him.

“Did you have to jump on me?” He laughed slightly and started to get dressed. She nodded and got into her clothes too.

“Are we annoying Nolan today?” She asked while slipping on jeans.

“When aren’t we,” he smirked and pulled his t-shirt over his body.

“Yes! That’s my favorite activity!” She clasped her hands together. They walked down to the kitchen together with their hands gripped in each other’s. Upon their arrival, Nolan rolled his eyes.

“Ah, the two lovebirds,” he muttered in annoyance. Cody laughed and wrapped his arm around (Y/n). 

“You’re just mad she’s not yours,” he shot back into Nolan’s ears so (Y/n) couldn’t hear. It’s not a surprise that Nolan used to (or perhaps still does) have a crush on the supermodel, (Y/n). Him and Cody almost battled over her, like a fight, but (Y/n) seemed oblivious to it. Or maybe she just chose to ignore Nolan.

But that got Nolan thinking. How different would his life be with her? With this ray of sunshine who is just utterly perfect? Kisses, cuddles, movie nights, and more filled his mind. And in his mind this is what he saw:

“Nooo, don’t leave! You’re my pillow,” his girlfriend pulled him back to the bed and he stayed. He listened to his girlfriend and was mature, which is what Cody was not. 

“Of course I’ll stay,” he let her cuddle up into his chest as he stroked her hair. But he was so rudely awoken from that fantasy by Ryan, who just had to loudly introduce his arrival. While (Y/n) had to head off to a small as short photoshoot, Cody stayed as an off day. Nolan quickly got up to go back to his room. He just didn’t want to see Cody much longer. But before he entered his room he muttered a simple phrase.

“What would it take for her to be mine?”

-

With an hour left till (Y/n) arrived home for their little date night, Cody got up to get ready. He went to the mirror to comb his hair when he saw something. Green. Green hair. Are his… Eyes working? Because that’s not him. At all. That’s Nolan. He heard a knock at the door but then heard them say they were Nolan. Nolan walked in and looked just like Cody.

“Well.”

“This isn’t good. No we need to switch or…” Cody started to ramble on nervousness. He didn’t want (Y/n) to have to go on a date with him as Nolan or worse… Nolan as him.

“Should we tell (Y/n)?” Cody asked, obviously worried.

“No. She wouldn’t believe us. We just need to play our part while this - thing -lasts.” Nolan decided. Cody isn’t sure what he even thought, but that seemed most reasonable. He wouldn’t believe her if she told him this. So maybe it’s best if they just pretend nothing’s wrong. That is, until (Y/n) got back.

“Cody! Cmon I got the movie you wanted to see!” His girlfriend walked in and pulled “Cody” to his room. Cody was about to throw hands right then but… Nolan would’ve pretended he was Cody. They promised each other. And would she believe “Nolan” switched bodies?

When (Y/n) set up the movie she cuddled up to “Cody” and started playing with his hair. He lightly kissed her forehead while she giggled at him.

“You did your hair differently,” she pointed out his neat hair and ruffled it back to normal.

“Don’t mess it up,” he put it back to normal as (Y/n) kissed his forehead.

But while Nolan was enjoying it, Cody was the opposite. He was in Nolan’s room while stressing out.

“He’s with my girlfriend! Probably kissing her and… Ugh, I need to get back! I want to be with my girlfriend again.” He whined. He felt a cold wind run against his body and looked in the mirror, seeing himself back to normal. He rushed to his actual room and saw (Y/n) and Nolan sitting next to each other, but (Y/n) seemed calmer.

“Well… It was Nolan the whole time?” Cody nodded his head. “I. I just… I like Nolan more than I like you. I enjoyed myself more and-” her confession was broken up with her sobs. Before Cody could react, Nolan came and kissed her on the cheek and took her to his room.

“Oh my god,” Cody sat up in his bed and saw darkness. He looked over to his side and saw (Y/n) curled up into him.

“It was all just a dream… Thank God.”

“What?” (Y/n) muttered, still half asleep, while stretching her arms to hug him.

“Nothing, don’t worry babe.” He stroked her hair to coax her back asleep. “I’m the luckiest man alive to be dating you.”


	7. Teddy Bear | Paul x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist on Teddy Bear by Melanie Martinez.
> 
> Long writers block break I took. Sorry! If you have any ideas tell me!
> 
> Mentions of overprotective (or possessive) slight wounds mention, mentions of violence

Teddy Bear  
TW:  
Overprotective, mentions of violence, slight mention of wounds

Oh life at first was heaven. Everything was perfect and peaceful. Cold nights were spent wrapped in each other’s arms and kisses lingered on each other’s lips. But God can life turn around. Meeting him was the worst mistake.

“Oh dear, are you alright?” (Y/n) asked a blue haired man who had a slight limp. 

“Ah... just a little hurt but,” he then grunted in pain and gripped his thigh.

“How far away do you live?”

“Just a couple miles. I can manage.”

“No no... my house is nearby, let me help you.” And with that, they headed off together. At her house, he immediately made himself at home. After realizing his injury was a cut on his inner thigh, (Y/n) set to work on stitching him up. Trying to keep his mind off the pain, the man began to speak.

“So, what’s your name?”

“(Y/n), what about you?” She responded, not taking a second glance from the needle.

“Paul. I work for Kaliedo’s leopard institution.” 

“Ah... I’m a nurse down at a local hospital.” Although she didn’t want to tell him too many details she couldn’t help but talk. Somehow the topic came to coffee shops and Paul told her that he would just have to take her out to it.

“So it’s a date?”

“Yes, I believe it is.” (Y/n) smiled at him before she sent herself off to sleep.

Eventually one thing led to another and they were together all the time. She seemed to be permanently attached at his hip. If you saw one you saw the other. Simple. But things became... strange. Whispers in the night turned louder until she heard the things Paul was saying. Protective, no, possessive words. She began sleeping on the couch to avoid hearing it. Claiming his sleep talk to be keeping her awake. That worked well until she found photos of herself from work under the pillow. Photos he shouldn’t have been able to obtain. 

Should she confront him? She knows she should but... the fear seemed to rise into her throat and block any words when she tried to mention it. She began to just distance herself. Working more hours, being with more friends, being less talkative. Anything. 

“(Y/n), can we talk?” She nodded at his question even though her heart was racing and the sound of it seemed to live in her ears.

“We’ve been drifting lately and... I’m not sure I like it. I think we should try to make more time for each other.”

Oh great. She thought she was free from him. 

Paralyzed, Paul made the decision for her. He smiled and patted her head approvingly and went back to the room. Not without dragging her there of course.

And where does that lead to now? Well she’s in another house hiding for her life. Paul became so overwhelming and unbearable that she had to break away. Leaving with another man may not have been the best option of course. 

How did someone so sweet and loving turn into someone that would be after her? She heard the screams of the other man but didn’t want to believe any real harm happened. Wishful thinking can only get you so far though. She had one thought before he entered her hiding space.

“I’m fucking scared.”

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and gripped it, feeling a wound. Paul entered with a charming smile and a gun in hand. Placing it upon her head gently, he bent down to kiss her cheek. 

Everything was so sweet until he tried to kill (Y/n).


	8. I Was All Over Her | Carter x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Was All Over Her, but like... if Carter Harris from Love Tangle heard it. Female pronouns used

I was all over her  
Carter x reader

The loud alarm blared in his ears, jolting him awake. His headache was numbingly annoying and his stomach growled in hunger. That party... it was foggy in his mind but her... unforgettable. 

“Carter?” Jolting him awake from his mind, he stared at the young prince.

“Henrik, forgive me, I should’ve been up by now and-“

“Don’t worry. You went pretty hard at that party,” he smirked playfully while Carter seemed ashamed. Hanging his head low, he muttered a sincere apology.

“Carter... what happened with you and that girl? I saw you two walk off and couldn’t find you until the end.” Henrik’s face softened as he asked his caregiver and friend about her. He seemed so... enthralled with her.

“It’s not relevant-“

“It seems relevant... besides, you seem upset...” Henrik rested a hand on his shoulder softly to try and guide him into his story.

“I’m not sure... I didn’t want anything out of her. We didn’t make out or even do anything together.” His eyes looked down to his shaking hands. “All I remember was that I was all over her.”

—

Lights were flashing all around his vision. He’d been to plenty parties before but none like this. Perhaps because his were much more classy than this. He’d simply never done parties that weren’t upper class. And the noise was so... loud. But he could still hear her voice perfectly clear.

“Oh c’mon, get offa me- ah... Oh. Damn.” A girl looked him up and opened her mouth slightly. “Um. You wanna dance?” She held out her hand as he slowly took it, slightly nervous. 

“You’re a little overdressed... don’t ya think?” She asked after a bit of dancing. She was right. He truly believed Henrik was bringing him to something... not this. When he entered he saw three people passed out with Juuls still in their mouths.

“I was... misinformed.”

“Ah... making me feel underdressed honestly,” she giggled then pulled at his tie. He then noticed her fully. Bright green tank top and a matching color for her jeans. Sandles and big sunglasses with a yellow tint. And God was she gorgeous. 

“Since you’re so overdressed maybe we should take some of it off?” She asked, fiddling with his collar. His face was frozen at that.

“Oh, no no no, not like naked but... less. It’s hot down here, don’t wanna overheat,” she finished as he took off his tie and shirt, leaving him decently exposed.

“It was hot in here,” he admitted. “Perhaps because it’s crowded.” He glances around at the tightly packed party. 

“Uh, I know someplace we can go here to get away. Follow me,” she gripped his hand and led him through the bodies that seemed conjoined. From an underground party to an underground bunker it seemed. Barely anyone down there, just 3 people smoking a blunt. Immediately someone gave her one, which she quickly lit. 

“You wanna hit?” They offered Carter, but he shook his head and took a seat, staring at the wall ahead. 

“Well, if ya ever need any of this stuff you can contact me. I’m called BB.” They raised their blunt in his direction.

“Carter...” this was too different for him. Why is he even introducing himself? Should he report these people? Yes but... people would ask why he was here. Worse yet, how Henrik got in touch with these people.

“I’m (y/n),” the girl leaned over and whispered. “Ya sure you don’t wanna hit it? Just a little one.” She persisted and giggled at his face. He was so... out of place. If someone recognized him... it’s over.

(Y/n) twirled it around in her hand before becoming bored. Putting it out, she tossed it in the trash can... or clothing bin. It was a mix. She fell back down on the couch and laid her head on his lap. It was then he felt something he hadn’t in a while. Affection. Pure warmth from her. So casual. So... nice. He realized something though. 

He was lonely. Extremely. His hand shook a little before he safely rested it on her head. He slowly stroked her face and she pushed her head into his chest. He let out a soft chuckle and brought her body close. The party must have had something in the atmosphere, he was feeling much more bold and careless now. Like nothing else in the world mattered but her.

Hours flew by like seconds with her. She kept him easily entertained by her thrilling stories of past parties. He got a glimpse into her life. Dangerous, thrilling, and exciting. It seemed she always was having a good time. But soon she fell asleep and Carter knew he had to leave. And immediately entering his car, he passed out. 

It was odd that even a stranger made him seem safer than anyone else could have. Carter quickly wrapped up his tale of the girl that thrilled his heart to no end.

“Well, let’s find her,” Henrik prompted, trying to urge Carter. 

“No. We live completely separate lives. She couldn’t... She’s too different.” Carter shoved his feelings aside and went about his day, trying to forget all about that girl. He’ll alway be lonely it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own love tangle or the characters or Melanie martinez's songs or any other song used


End file.
